the_gleam_coucilfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnighteclipse Wolf Pack
Hi! Welcome to Midnighteclipse Wolf Pack's page. You'll find information about the pack here. If you wish to join, add ~BettaWolf~ on Feralheart. If we attack you, please take no offense out of roleplay! Midnighteclipse Wolf Pack is a literate and semi/unrealistic pack. We have preclaimed the smaller part of Forgottenwood. Requirements To join Midnighteclipse Wolf Pack, you must at least be a fox or be a wolf/have wolf in you, and a literate roleplayer. You must also have a wiki account. Midnighteclipse Wolf Pack is a semi/unrealistic and literate pack, we roleplay a lot. When you join it, we hope you know how to literate roleplay. Before you join you must read the rules and requirements. Neons in this group are not allowed. These are the pelt colors we accept. *A very dark red, at least R: 59 *Any realistic colors. Eyes and eye colors can be anything. Download the maps History Around December, 2013, after or before the hacking of Nightflame, BettaWolf created a pack titled Midnighteclipse Werewolf Pack. The beta was Royal Alex, the delta was DalEpicWolf. BettaWolf created a castle for them and they joined the wolf republic, only for the pack to fall a few days before Free Realms ended. Like an eclipse, the pack fell. But like an eclipse it will rise again. Territory: We have preclaimed the smaller part of Forgottenwood. Rank Descriptions Midnighteclipse-The Midnighteclipse is responsible for leading the pack and can call meetings. Midnighteclipses promote and demote other members of the pack and also hold ceremonies. Lunareclipse-The Lunareclipses in the pack are training to be Midnighteclipses and are second in command. Lunareclipses help them lead the pack, and when the/a Midnight Eclipse becomes deceased Lunareclipses become the new ones. While the Midnighteclipse is offline, they are in charge. Bluemoon-Bluemoons are third in command and when the Midnighteclipse and Lunareclipse are offline Bluemoons are in charge. Bluemoons are also deliverers, and are training to become Lunareclipses. Fullmoon-Fullmoons are the elders of the pack and are fourth in command. They tell stories to the younger ones. Bloodmoon-Bloodmoons are fourth in command. Bloodmoons can't leave the territory without permission, and have to bring at least a Cresentmoon with them. They can become a Bluemoon with proper training. Cresentmoon-Cresentmoons are fifth in command and can't leave camp without permission, and have to bring at least a Bloodmoon with them. With proper training, Cresentmoons can become a Bloodmoon. Newmoons-Newmoons are sixth in command and can't leave camp. When they become 5 moons old Newmoons become a Cresentmoon. Rank Paths and Meanings Newmoon --> Cresentmoon --> Bloodmoon --> Bluemoon --> Lunareclipse --> Midnighteclipse After Bloodmoon, the ranks are very hard to achieve. Midnighteclipse-Alpha Lunareclipse-Beta Bluemoon-Delta Fullmoon-Elder Bloodmoon-Mid Ranking/Warrior Cresentmoon-Recruit Ranks These are the ranks of Midnighteclipse Wolf Pack and we are currently new. All members start out as a Cresentmoon or Newmoon. Midnighteclipse Blizzard F MEME Lunareclipse None Bluemoon None Fullmoon None Bloodmoon None Cresentmoon Luna (Female) Newmoon None currently. Pack Agreement When you join Midnighteclipse Wolf Pack, you agree to this. Midnighteclipse Wolf Pack is a literate, semi/unrealistic, sited, mapped, ranked, and tagged pack. You understand that you must respect every pack member, lower rank or higher rank, but you must follow orders without complaint. You understand that you must be on at least three times a week and tell why you are unavaliable, and not bring real life problems into game. You must have an account on the wiki in order to join so you can receive updates and more about the pack. You must not cause useless drama in the pack and must stay within the borders. You can be in a group while being in Midnighteclipse Wolf Pack if they aren't an enemy. When you join you agree to this, please write below "Yes, I agree" or "No, I do not agree". Goals -Reach 6 active members. -Reach 50 members. Specials Blog Alliances and Enemies An alliance to us is friendship, not just protection. To become an ally you must have a friendship with a packmember, or be in the pack. ~*Searchers*~ Skyfall Clan * Ally Category:Midnighteclipse Wolf Pack